bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Shrake
|gender=Male |height=180cm |weapons=* * * |equipment=* (pre-ODST) * * |hair=Black |eyes=Green |era=* *Post-war era |notable=Member of Task Force Bravo. |affiliation=* (formerly) * |rank = }} Private Ryan Shrake is an of the , having formerly been a . He was assigned to Task Force Bravo after being separated from the 75th Army Rangers on . Biography Early life Ryan was born on the tropical planet of Rullins II. He was orphaned when the attacked and glassed the planet in . Enraged by the loss of his homeworld, he joined the UNSC Army on . Battle of Earth He was trained and deployed to Cairo Station, assigned to the 75th Army Rangers. After the initial invasion of , ordered him to go with Task Force Bravo down to the embattled city of . After the team escaped New Mombasa and arrived at on a boat, they were sent to , to the Rhine-Ruhr Area, to secure a critical facility housing a number of classified prototypes. Against orders, Bravo entered the facility, only to discover that the prototypes were the dangerous weapons called Caskets. Shrake and the rest of Bravo destroyed the building, and returned to the [[UNSC Sword of Giants|UNSC Sword of Giants]] shortly after. They were immediately redeployed to the Rhine-Ruhr Area to help a Covenant Separatist group capture the stealth vessel Zealous Fury. They were successful. A few days later, Shrake and Bravo were sent to to board and destroy a Covenant . After they boarded the carrier via its gravity lift, the ship jumped into orbit. Later, when Shrake and the others destroyed the engine room, they made their way to a and escaped from the ship. Back on Cairo Station, Hood informed Shrake that he had located the 75th Army Ranger, and asked him if he wanted to go back to his former unit. Shrake declined, stating that he belonged in Bravo. He then left the Army and joined the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. After he was made an ODST, the team dropped to to repel the Covenant attack. They successfully rescued and evacuated the city's civilians, who were being held hostage in a stadium. Immediately after the , Shrake and Bravo were sent back to , to . The base came under attack by shortly after their arrival. With the assistance of , Shrake and the team eliminated the Brutes. They then made their way to , where they neutralised three , allowing Hood's ships to attack the . When the -infected crashed in Voi, Bravo was ambushed by several , but managed to fall back to their and flee. They were later assigned to the and travelled through the . Personality and traits Ryan has green eyes and black hair, along with germanic features that are difficult to spot when he is wearing a helmet. Ryan speaks in a German accent and has slight anger issues. However, most of the time he is very sociable and easygoing. Equipment As an Army trooper, Ryan wore the full-body suit of the UNSC Army Rangers. He wore a modified version of the , which concealed his whole face and had a flashlight and an oxygen supply of 15 minutes. As an ODST, he wears the standard Helljumper combat armour. His weapon of choice is the , though sometimes he uses an or a . He also carries an . Gallery Ryan Shrake.png|Shrake as an Army Ranger, wielding a DMR. Shrake_Sniper.jpg|Shrake using a , as an Army Ranger. Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:ODSTs